Shadow Has The Flu
by death mega sega
Summary: sequel to Omega Has The Flu. Shadow now has the flu and is ordered to stay at Rouge's place until he is better. Please read and review


_**Shadow Has The Flu**_

_**Chapter 1:**_

_**28.6.2011 Deathy: **_I just really had to.

_**Disclaimer: **_How can the being created to be the ultimate cure for everything get sick?

[][][][][][][][][][][

The dark clouds cried down to the ground. As the black hedgehog ran through the woods, he kept thinking about how much he hated mud. Sonic the Hedgehog ran up and passed him. Mud then covered all of the ultimate life form's body. He didn't mind getting dirty. Being covered in mud – it wasn't his favorite thing in the world, but he could deal with it. The thing that really mad him mad was the blue blur going at the speed of sound.

"SSSSOOOOONNNNNNIIIIIICCCCC!" Shadow screamed as he got the lead out. In a nanosecond the black hedgehog was running right beside his adversary. He moved his left leg in the blue boy's way. Sonic the Hedgehog was now eating mud. Shadow tried to hide his laugh, but it escaped him. He didn't seem to mind since there was no one around but Sonic.

Sonic glared up at Shadow. His new mud mask made Shadow laugh even more. Sonic's glare increased in intensity as he crossed his arms. Sonic then made a mud-ball. A mud ball is basically a snow ball made of mud. Sonic threw it and hit the ebony hedgehog in the face.

Shadow's laughter stopped instantly. He looked at Sonic in disbelief. Sonic smiled a big smile that you usually only see in children. Shadow then knelt down. He made a mud ball and then threw it at the blue hedgehog. The two hedgehogs began to a mud ball war. They're always so competitive! They spent the next several hours having their war. In fact, the only thing that made them end their war game was Tails opening the window in his workshop.

"Would you two continue that another time!" He yelled. "I'm trying to concentrate on my work!" Tails's phone then rang and he slammed his window shut. The two hedgehogs stood frozen in their tracks. The orange fox then returned a moment later. His telephone was being held in a death grip as he slammed the window opened. "Shadow." He said trying to hide his anger. "The commander from GUN just called me." He said with a forced smile. "He wants you at base right now. Go home."

Shadow nodded shyly. Tails then turned toward the blue hedgehog.

"Sonic." He said. A growl was beginning to escape the young fox's throat. "You're mother called too. She wants you home to eat dinner. GO!" He yelled at both of them. He slammed his window shut once again and disappeared into his house.

Sonic and Shadow exchanged looks. As if their minds were one, the two hand a conversation with no words.

_"What's wrong with Tails?"_

_ "He's always cranky when the weather is dreary."_

_ "Why?"_

_ "He hates thunder. He growls and hisses at it now."_

_ "Weird. Well, I'll see you later."_

_ "Okay. Bye." _

The two hedgehogs headed home. They each went slowly. The big bad mean fox made them end their fun game. Oddly enough, Shadow could be seen pouting.

The next day as Shadow was sparing with E-123 Omega, the black hedgehog sneezed. Sad thing was Omega had punched him in stomach a moment after. Omega looked up and examined Shadow after his body slide down the wall to the ground.

"Shadow, you do not seem well." He stated as his sensors examined the hedgehog.

"I'm fine." Shadow grunted. As he sat up, he sneezed violently.

"No you are not." Omega stated picking the protesting being up.

Rouge entered as Omega was carrying Shadow out the room. "What's going on boys?" She asked with a confused look.

"Shadow is not well." Omega stated.

"I am so well." Shadow screamed in protest. "I am perfectly fine!"

"No. He is not." Omega stated once more. "My sensors have indicated so."

"Your sensors are faulty!" Shadow argued. "I probably broke them when I spin dashed you!" He punched Omega's chest and then kicked himself loose. Sadly, Shadow didn't think about landing. He was too shocked that he was able to get out of Omega's grasp. The black hedgehog flipped over and landed onto the white bat, knocking her down to the ground.

"Shadow." Rouge moaned, trying to push the heavy boy off of her. "You're not a graceful butterfly. Don't try stunts like that again!"

Shadow looked up and instantly hopped off of her. Rouge slowly stood up.

"You nearly broke my back!" She scolded. "Now, what's wrong with you?" She scrutinized the black hedgehog.

"Nothing!" Shadow protested.

"He is telling you falsities." Omega informed the now concerned bat.

"Very well." Rouge sighed as Shadow was about to punch the red and black mecha. "Let's take your temperature."

"Why don't you have Omega's sensors checked you too?" Shadow whined.

"Fine." Rouge waved her hand. "Omega scan me with your sensors."

"Okay." Omega stated scanning the bat. "You're…" the robot paused. "Rouge, you are bleeding out of your -"

"I know that!" She yelled kicking him in the shin. "That's normal! You do not need to tell everyone!" Her face was now a bright, bright red.

"I shall make note of this." He stated.

Rouge took a deep breath. "Okay," She said as her face turned back to normal. "Let's take you to the doctor to check your fever Shadow." Before Shadow could protest, she added, "If you're perfectly fine like you say, then a tiny doctor's checkup won't be a problem."

Shadow looked at her and then made that famous face of his that he always makes. (Editor: See the Archie Sonic The Hedgehog Comics.) He crossed his arms as he reluctantly followed the bat to the infirmary.

He glare at the entrance and dug his heels in tile floor. The bat turned and rolled her eyes at him. She grabbed his hand and drug him inside. He then directed his glare at her for the next 15 minutes.

"Excuse me, nurse." Rouge said walking up to the lady at the desk. "Omega says that Shadow is sick. Could you have the doctor give him a little check up."

"Sure thing Miss Rouge." She stated. "Doctor Fudge, Shadow needs a checkup."

"Bring him in!" the doctor yelled from his office. He opened the door to let out a trainee who had his left arm in a sling. "Be careful with your arm lad." He patted the guy on the back. "Shadow come on in." He waved. Shadow didn't respond. He was too busy glaring at the cursed white bat that brought him here. Rouge shook her head as she drug him into the office. Omega picked the hedgehog up and placed him on that seat thing that was there that was covered in tissue paper. The black hedgehog, however, just kept a death glare on the bat.

Dr. Fudge smirked and shook his head. He grabbed a thermometer. "Shadow, I want you to say 'Ah'." He stated as he sat right in front of Shadow, purposely blocking his view. Shadow looked up confused. He looked up at the door. "Please say 'ah'." He stated again.

"Ah." Shadow stated opening his mouth wide. The man placed the thermometer in his mouth.

"You can close it now." Shadow did so as his feet dangled off the side of the seat. The thermometer _beep_ed and the doctor pulled it out. "My, my." He said examining the thermometer. "You're running quite the fever." He wrote down the temperature. "Well, let's continue with the check up." He pulled out another tool of the medical trade. "Say 'ah' again for me." Shadow did so. He shone a light in his mouth. He then closed it for him. He shone the light in each of his eyes and then his ears. He turned off the light and put the tool down. He next placed a cold metal object to his chest. "Breath steadily." He ordered as he counted the beats and looked at his watch. This allowed Shadow to continue his death glare at Rouge. Rouge just returned the favor. Soon after, they began to make faces at each other. The doctor to note of this but let it be. "Okay lad, get on this here scale." He told him.

The black hedgehog nodded and did so. Being weighed, however, did not stop him from making faces at Rouge, who just kept returning the favor. Omega sat quietly in the corner.

"Okay, children," Dr. Fudge began, "Stop making faces at each other." He glared at the two. Rouge looked up with a somewhat embarrassed expression. She then looked at her hands and began twiddling her thumbs. Shadow looked up with the same expression and began to stare at the floor. Dr. Fudge sighed and shook his head. "You may get off of the scale Shadow." He said writing down his weight. He pointed to the seat that the ebony hedgehog was on earlier. Shadow sat there without a word.

He walked over to the cabinet and pulled a bottle of medicine out. "You have the flu." He stated. "I suggest that you take a teaspoon of this a day before you go to bed. You need to stay in bed and rest for a while and eat something warm. Soup, stew, or chili." He handed the medicine to Rouge. "I trust you'll take care of him, Miss Rouge?"

"Yes sir." She nodded taking the medicine.

"Be glad." The doctor stated. "He only has a regular flu. Last time he had the robot flu. It was terrible." He smirked at the black hedgehog.

Shadow started to blush and glare at him. "I don't remember a thing. I swear it." He said through clenched teeth.

"What exactly happened during this whole Robot flu issue with you?" Rouge asked out of curiosity.

"NOTHING!" Shadow yelled. Rouge looked at him with sad eyes and pouted. Shadow looked at his feet again. "I don't remember. Can I go now?"

"Yes, you may go now." Dr. Fudge chuckled shaking his head. Rouge and Omega exited the room. Shadow followed. "Oh, Shadow." The doctor called him back. Shadow turned around to face him.

"Yes?" He asked.

"If you're trying to win the girl over, you're doing it wrong." He stated. "Girls like chocolates and flowers, not being yelled at. Remember that lad." He stated calmly to the hedgehog.

"I don't like you." Shadow stated as he walked away from the office. As he saw Rouge and Omega, he glared at them. "I hate hospitals." He stated as he crossed his arms. "I'm never coming here again."

"They'll just make you." Rouge said shaking her head. The commander walked up to them.

"Oh there you are." He stated, holding up an envelope. "I have a mission for you, Team Dark."

"What is it?" Shadow asked. A mission was just what he wanted. He could beat the pulp out of something while on it.

The commander handed the envelope to Shadow. "Here you go."

Shadow read it quickly. His jaw dropped as he looked up at the commander. "What kind of mission is this!" He asked. Rouge and Omega began reading it over the hedgehog's shoulder.

Rouge looked at the commander questionably. "Are you sure that Shadow can handle this mission?" She asked.

"Shadow just do as the mission says." The commander stated. "Rouge, you do have a residence where you can keep him right?"

"Yeah." Rouge nodded. "I can play nurse for a while."

Shadow glared at the commander. "Can't you just assign me somewhere else?" he asked. "You know, like last time?"

"Sorry, but Tails specifically stated that after the robot flu incident that he wouldn't be taking care of you again." The commander answered.

"It was his fault that I got it. So technically, he deserved it." Shadow stated crossing his arms. "And I wasn't that bad."

"You claim not to remember, Shadow." The commander noted. "If so, you have dodged a lawsuit. If not, you are in a lot of trouble."

"I remember nothing." Shadow stated. "Therefore, I can be held accountable for my actions."

"Nice to know." The commander crossed his arms. "Now, do as the mission says and rest at Rouge's place until you're better."

"Hmph." Shadow replied.

Rouge's house was very common and very pretty. It was, however, located in the middle of nowhere. The house was maybe 3 stories tall and had a large flower garden that seemed to be all around it.

"This is your house?" Shadow questioned. "It seems so…" Shadow thought for a moment.

"Yes," Rouge sighed. "It's very average. Nothing that you would expect form a treasure hunter like me, huh?"

"That's for sure." Shadow stated. "It's really big though. How many people live here?"

"Not many." She stated with a weak smile. "Let me take you and Omega to the guest room." She walked up and unlocked the door. "Forgive me if the house is a mess and or dusty."

"It'll be okay." Shadow stated as he followed the white bat inside. The house was the cleanest place that Shadow and Omega had ever seen.

"There is no dust anywhere." Omega analyzed the room.

"That's nice to know, Omega." Rouge said shaking her head. "The guest rooms are this way." She said. In the middle of the living room was a grandfather clock. She walked to the left side of the room and opened a door. "This is a guest room. Shadow, this bed here will be your's." She stated pointing to the bed in the left side. "And Omega, this bed will be your's." She pointed to the one on the right side. "Not that you need it."

"Why are we sharing a room?" Shadow asked tilting his head.

"I figure that you would feel better if you had a friend to talk to. Plus, I don't want you wandering around the house."

"That's for sure." A voice called. "I usually don't take to strangers." They looked over to a young bat boy standing behind them. His hair covered his left eye. He was wearing a pair of space man pjs.

"Who are you?" Shadow asked.

"Depends, are you the one who caught the flu?" He asked cocking his head. His face was very monotonous. It gave Shadow the creeps.

"Oh, allow me to introduce you." Rouge said breaking the tension. "This is Shadow and Omega. They're my co-workers." She stated pointing to them. "I promise they won't cause you any harm."

"Very well." He made a slight nod. He looked over at her. "Care to tell them who I am?" He smiled.

"Oh, sorry." Rouge laughed slightly. "Guys this is RB. He's my little brother."

The boy bowed. "It's very nice to meet you." He stated. "My quarters are below you; please try to not make a lot of noise. It'll make me think that there is another war going on."

"Okay." Shadow nodded.

"You are to bow back and say it is a pleasure to meet you too." He stated glaring at the two. His face expressionless.

Shadow and Omega did so.

"Much better." He smiled. He turned towards Rouge. "Sister, will we be having that yummy stew for dinner?" He asked happily.

"Yes." She nodded. "I'll go get started on it now." She began walking towards the kitchen. "And RB, sweetheart, please put on some actual clothes. It's not healthy to walk around in pjs all day."

"Yes, sister." He nodded. He turned to Shadow and Omega. "Have you guys been given a proper tour of the house yet?"

"We have just arrived." Omega answered.

"Okay then." The white bat boy nodded. "Then I'll give you a tour." He said happily. He looked down at his clothes. "But first, I must change clothes." He smiled that the guests. "Please, rest here and I shall be back momentarily." He bowed and walked away. Shadow bowed too, just in case he was suppose to.

RB came back a few minutes later. Shadow and Omega expected to see the young boy in a T-shirt and a pair of jeans. Instead, he came back in a full blown suit.

"I am back. Shall we commence with the tour now?" He asked with a smile.

"Affirmative." Omega answered getting up. Shadow stood up beside him.

"Follow me then." He stated. RB showed them where every bath room was located in the house was. Turns out that there were 5 floors, not three.

"You sure have a lot of stairs here, huh?" Shadow asked sarcastically.

RB cocked his head and turned towards him. "Are you being sarcastic?" He asked confused.

"Yes." Shadow answered truthfully.

"Really?" He said as he clapped his hands together. "Sister said that you never show emotion. Except anger. I'm amazed that you showed that you have a sense of humor!"

"Rouge talks about us?" Shadow raised an eyebrow.

"Of course!" RB stated as he continued walking up the stairs. "Sister tells me everything. The world sounds so interesting!" He laughed. "Okay, here we are!" He began to open the door at the top of the stairs. "I think you'll like this floor, Shadow."

"Oh joy." Shadow stated sarcastically. "There are 6 floors."

"Not really a floor Shadow." He said as he stepped in. the hedgehog and mecha followed close behind him. Shadow's jaw dropped in surprise. "This here is the observatory!" RB said with a great big smile on his face. "It's meant for star gazing!"

"You have this in your own house?" Shadow said in surprise as he stared at the sky.

"Yep!" RB said happily. "We've always had one, no matter where we live. An observatory must be in the house."

"Why?" Shadow asked curious.

RB smiled at him. "Curiosity killed the cat, Shadow." He told him. "Now it's almost time for dinner. Let's hurry up and get down stairs."

"We have to walk down all of those stairs again?" Shadow moaned. RB laughed as he walked up to grandfather clock in the room.

"Of course not Shadow!" He laughed. "We'll take the elevator this time."

"Elevator?" Shadow tilted his head as the boy pressed a button on the grandfather clock. The clock chimed as the wall beside it began to move. There was an elevator there, all nice and ready to use.

"You'll notice that I'm a very high-tech person. So I've done many updates on this house. Please, get in the elevator." He gestured towards the elevator. Shadow and Omega stepped on. RB stepped on shortly after them.

"_Name._" an electronic voice said.

"RB." The white bat stated as the elevator door shut. "These are Rouge's co-workers. Shadow the Hedgehog and E-123 Omega." He pointed to them. A bright blue scanning light went from the bottom of the elevator to the top and back again.

"_Very well, Mister RB._" The voice stated. "_Where would you like to go?_"

"The first floor." He stated. "It's dinner time after all."

"_Yes sir._" The voice stated as the elevator began to move. In a few minutes, the elevator stopped. "_Enjoy your dinner sir. Madam Rouge has prepared your favorite stew._" The voice said as the doors opened.

"You heard the nice lady, let's go get." RB said with a smile.

"Who was that speaking to us?" Shadow asked stepping out of the elevator into the living room. The grandfather clock was beside them.

"Oh, that was Robella." He answered.

"Short, sweet, and simple. She's one of the A.I.'s that RB created so he wouldn't be lonely." A male voice teased. Shadow looked up to see a red hedgehog with a leather jacket. "Though, I wonder." He began. "Why does she sound like my sister?" His smirk widened.

"Shut up Alexander!" RB yelled. "It's mean to mess with people like that you know." He shook is finger at him.

"Sure it is." He shrugged. "But we all know you don't have a shot at my sis!"

"No one does." He replied looking sad. "And besides, who'd want a shot at your sister! She's got to have some brain damage by now."

"Oh, how mean!" he continued to tease. "She's not nuts, just a tinsy winsy bit bipolar. And besides, why do you keep jumping through hoops for her?"

RB glared at him. "I do not!"

"Boys!" Rouge screamed coming out of the kitchen. "What are you arguing about this time?"

"Nothing!" They answered innocently.

"You're lying to me." She told them crossing her arms. She looked at RB and at Alexander. "RB please stop fighting with Alexander."

"B-b-but he started it!" RB insisted pointing an accusing finger at the red hedgehog.

Rouge looked at the two. "Very well. Alexander Rose stop picking fights with RB. If you continue to do so, I'll call Amy to come deal with you. RB stop taking up these fights. Do we understand?" She scolded the two.

"Yes ma'am." Alexander said looking at the floor. "But can we have Amy visit sometime? I mean, I haven't seen her for nearly a year. It's unfair."

"Then why don't you go stay with your cousin, Rob?" Shadow asked aloud. "I mean, she sees him often I think."

"Because, I hate my cousin Rob." Alexander answered flatly.

"Hate is a rather strong word, Alex." RB stated. "Though if it's getting Amy over to visit you, I think I could help there."

"Please don't start scheming something over dinner." Rouge begged.

"But, it's not like we're planning on hurting anyone!" The two whined.

"Well, except maybe that creep Sonic." Alex said under his breath.

"I heard that." Rouge stated going into the kitchen. "Come on and eat."

"Coming!" The two boys said. Shadow and Omega followed shortly after.

Shadow looked around the large table in shock. You could feed a whole army or two in there.

"Shadow, you'll be seating here." Rouge pointed. "Omega, take the seat right beside him."

"How many people are going to be here for dinner?" Shadow asked noticing that all the seats were set up with dinning wear.

"Let's see," Rouge thought. "My brothers, Alex, and maybe a few others." She laughed.

"Manic and Sonia said that they'd be here shortly." Alex stated as he poured the drinks. "They went to go get the medicine."

Shadow raised an eyebrow. He had heard those names before, but he couldn't remember where.

"Shadow, what do you want to drink?" Alex asked.

"What do you have?" He asked.

"Well, we have many different juices, tea, coffee, and milk." He stated.

"Coffee." Shadow answered.

"How do you like it served?"

"Two creams. One sugar." Shadow answered.

"Here you go." He placed a cup of coffee in front of the black hedgehog. "And you mister Omega?"

"I do not require fluids." He stated.

"Humor me anyway and take some." He stated. "Madam Rouge has told us that you're quite fond of Milkshakes. Shall I prepare one for you?"

"I'm not letting you touch a blinder again." RB stated crossing his arms. "It took forever to clean it up last time. Let's let Rober handle it."

"No, I think I'll try my hand at it, lad." A middle aged human man with black hair and green eyes walked in. "What am I preparing?"

"A milkshake for Mr. Omega please." RB answered.

"Okay!" He saluted without question. "I'll surprise our robotic guest with the best milkshake he's ever tasted."

"Thank you Mr. Richard." Alexander said. "Shall I prepare your drink then, RB?"

"Rouge's first, if you don't mind." RB answered with a smile.

Alexander made coffee and set it up in front of Rouge's seat.

Rouge was busy placing bowls in front of everyone, including Omega. "Thank you Alex." She said as she placed another bowl down.

"Not a problem." He said. "Mr. Richard will you be having tea?"

"Yes, please." He answered as he placed a milkshake in front of the red robot. "Where is Robert? Surely I didn't beat him home."

"I haven't seen brother yet." She answered. "Have you RB?"

"Nope. I haven't seen brother for 2 days." He said shaking his head.

"Well, the lad better come home today or he'll be grounded until he turns 50!" Richard laughed as he sat down. "Who all is left?"

"We're out of what RB is suppose to drink!" Alexander called looking in the fridge. "We'll just have to wait until Manic and Sonia get back."

"I hope they come back soon. I'm feeling weak from all those stairs." RB stated as Alexander sat beside him.

"What are you suppose to drink?" Shadow asked.

"I have a specific medicine that is suppose to go into my drinks for every meal. See, I have a condition. If I don't take my medicine, well, let's not talk about that." RB laughed. "You haven't been properly introduced to everyone yet."

"I'm Alexander Rose, but everyone calls me Alex." He stated. "I take it that you're Shadow the Hedgehog and E-123 Omega. Rouge called earlier and let us know that you were coming."

"Oh my." The middle aged man said. "How is Rouge-y doing at work? Is she behaving herself properly?"

"Hey!" Rouge interrupted glaring at him. "You just can't start asking people about how I behave at work."

"I'm sorry, but I worry." He stated.

RB coughed at looked at him. "Care to tell our guest who you are?" He questioned gesturing to Shadow and Omega.

"Oh, yes." Richard laughed. "My name is Richard! I'm Rouge's, RB's, and Robert's guardian. Or father, if you want to use that term. So naturally, I'm going to be nosing about my kid's personal lives." He said looking at Rouge.

"Are all fathers like you?" She asked sitting down beside RB and him.

"I would think so. All parents worry about their kids. When you're a single parent like I am now, you tend to do it a lot more." He stated. "Especially with the work you kids choose to do!"

"What's so bad about being a government spy?" Rouge asked with a smirk.

"Oh, I don't know." He began. "Maybe because you're a jewel thief as well. Plus, you doing secret missions for Amy when it interests you. And then I have your brothers to worry about too."

"Hey!" RB whined. "What I do is somewhat safe. Plus, I get paid well, and I have a side job."

"Yeah, sure." Richard rolled his eyes. "You're a professional hacker! What kind of life is that?"

"I'm also a fashion designer!" He smiled. "That rakes in a lot of money!"

"Especially in Mercia!" Alex laughed. "You own like how many stores?"

"About 20." RB answered. "Nothing special. But I do have a great new outfit, but I can't find the right model for it. Think you can do it?"

"I still can't believe that a member of the royal family of Mercia is a tattoo artist." Richard shook his head.

"I'm also a photographer." Alex retorted. "Which by the way helps RB with his work."

"Yeah, you two are partners in crime." Rouge laughed.

"What does your other brother do?" Omega asked.

"Robert. Well…" Rouge thought about it for a moment.

"What about what I do?" a black bat said as he entered the kitchen. "It's nothing too bad, plus I get paid good."

"Of course you get paid well, you're a bounty hunter!" Richard stated. "Also, I think you get paid to kill people too."

Richard laughed this off. "Come on dad!" He stated. "I kill those who are terrible beings who don't deserve to live. Heck, I turned down a job from Robotink once, remember?"

"That's because you knew he would jip you." Richard stated wagging a finger at him. "All the work you do is shady, and I don't approve of it."

"I know." He nodded. "All of your kids do something illegal. So sorry." He looked up and saw Shadow and Omega. "I'm going to presume that you're Rouge's co-workers, Shadow and Omega. It's nice to meet you. If you tell anyone what I do, I swear, you will not be living happy."

"He's right." Rouge stated. "We all know how to cause people problems."

"Though I'm glad they came." He said sitting down next to Richard. "You made stew! It looks just like mother's!"

"I know!" Richard gushed. "If only we could get her to wear something nice though."

"I agree!" Robert began to gush to. "She would look great in one of mom's sundresses! But no! She has to walk around dressed like a hooker."

"Get over it." Rouge said. "That outfit is so I can do my job well. A sundress would just trip me up."

"Here's an idea." Robert began. "Quit and become a doctor like mom."

"No." Rouge answered quickly.

"Give up, son." Richard stated. "We've had this conversation one too many times."

"What's up everyone?" Manic said as he came in with a tea pot and cup. "RB, I brought your medicine." Sonia came in behind him. He place the cup pot and cup in front of the young white bat.

"Thank you, Manic." RB said as he poured himself a cup.

"You're welcome." He said sitting down beside Shadow. Sonia sat on the other side of Manic. "Hi, Shadow. Hi Omega. It's been a while."

"Hello Manic." Shadow said with a nod.

They all ate their dinner in piece. Some other people came in the house to join them. All of which didn't really care to get to know, though he did note that Rouge and Sonia were the only girls there. Though, he did get along okay with Porker Lewis. He found Johnny Lightfoot.

After dinner, Shadow went to lie down as ordered. Rouge came in with some medicine for him and made sure he took it. Shadow later fell asleep and slept for about 2 days. He woke up to seeing Robert kicking his bed and screaming.

"Yo! Wake up!" He yelled.

Manic, RB, Johnny Lightfoot, Alex, and Porker Lewis were all there as well. Manic was also helping to kick the bed.

"What's going on?" Shadow asked as he sat up.

"How do you feel?" Manic asked.

"I have a headache, but otherwise, I'm okay." He stated.

"Good! There's something that you have to come see!" Alex said grabbing his arm and dragging him out of bed. He was stronger than Amy.

"What is it?" Shadow asked as they walked to the back door.

"It's a surprise!" They all said in unison.

"Pushy aren't you?" Shadow said with a sigh of defeat.

"Here we are!" Alex said with a smile.

"Take a look! You'll think it's funny!" Manic said opening the back door.

Shadow did think it was funny. Outside was the funniest thing he had ever seen. Rouge, Sonia, Hope, Amy, Cream, and Cheese were having a tea party outside. They were all in cute Victorian tea party dresses. The part that was the most funny was that Richard and Omega were all there. And they too were wearing dresses. Omega seem to have great disdain for the frilly dress he had be forced into. Richard, however, seemed to be having the time of his life.

Shadow placed his hand over his mouth as he began to try to hide his laughter. His attempt failed as he fell to his knees laughing.

"Do you think that he can breathe?" RB asked laughing too.

"Who knows?" Manic shrugged. "Hey, ladies, would it be okay if we joined you?" He asked.

The girls huddled up and had a mini meeting. Hope turned around. "Sure!" She said with a broad smile. "We made plenty of cookies and things."

"Okay!" Robert stated. "We'll go in our Sunday's best and be back in a minute. Manic and Richard closed the door. "Shadow, what size tux do you wear?" Robert asked seriously.

"I have no clue." Shadow answered.

"I'll do his dressing." RB said shaking his head. "Come with me."

After Shadow and the rest of the boys were dressed in suits, they joined the girls outside to have some nice yummy tea and cakes. And Shadow demanded that they take a picture. Omega in a dress was very amusing.

_**18.7.2011 Deathy: **_ This didn't really go the way I wanted it to. And the robot flu incident with Shadow was mentioned again! Well I ever fully write that out? Hmm…. Depends, I guess. Yes, I know, you heard a lot of OCs in hear didn't you? However, Johnny Lightfoot and Porker Lewis are from the British Sonic the Comic. Please READ AND REVIEW!

This story is 10 pages long according to word!


End file.
